home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 737 (2 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Bobby is in a bit of a fluster over Louise Scott's upcoming visit. Marilyn is home but where is Nick? Bobby feels that even if Nick just shook Louise's hand, it would help her chances. Marilyn, who knows how Nick really feels about children, looks uncomfortable and makes some excuses for his non-appearance. Bobby leaves the room. Marilyn rings Alf to try and find out where Nick might be, then leaves the house to try and find him. Pippa and Michael's engagement party is over but the mood in Summer Bay House is downbeat. Michael is pretty disappointed that Haydn didn't show up. Just then, Sophie comes home and tells them that Haydn has left. All because Michael didn't ask him to stay in Summer Bay. She also tells them that Haydn doesn't actually have a job lined up north. All of this comes as quite a shock to Michael. He assumed Haydn knew he wanted him to live in Summer Bay and he didn't feel it was right to try and change his plans. He asks Sophie to tell him where Haydn has gone. He didn't tell his son how he felt but Haydn didn't tell him either. Pippa, Michael and Sophie set off to find Haydn in Yabbie Creek before he leaves on the interstate bus. But we know already that Michael is about to have a puncture - the camera zooming in on an ominous-looking piece of wood with nails embedded in it lying on the road in front of his speeding car tells us everything we need to know. Meanwhile in the Surf Club, Matt and Adam are playing pool. Adam is still pretty annoyed at Nick for his recent arrest. Even though his name was cleared, he's now unemployable. Marilyn comes in looking for Nick but he is nowhere to be seen. She explains to them why she needs to find Nick so urgently. Adam is less than impressed with Nick's antics and that he could stop Bobby from getting her much-wanted foster child. The ominous-looking wood/nail combo has indeed given Michael's ute a puncture. While he changes the tyre, Pippa and Sophie discuss what's happening. If they don't catch Haydn before he leaves Yabbie Creek, there won't be any way of getting in touch with him for quite a while. Haydn has lunch outside a café in a shopping centre in Yabbie Creek while Michael finishes changing the flat tyre. Louise Scott arrives to talk to Bobby and notices almost straight away that while Marilyn is there, the other tenant in the house isn't. She is a little vague about why she is visiting but it's not difficult to see that there might be a child on the horizon. Nick is in the Surf Club, looking for some wax. He annoys Matt and Adam by telling them that he has no intention of getting involved with Bobby's fostering effort. He isn't going to go meet with Louise. He spent 20 years looking after his own brothers and sisters. Now all he wants is the wax so he can go for a surf. Adam tells him he's a selfish jerk. Finally, Michael, Pippa and Sophie make it to the shopping centre in Yabbie Creek. They're not sure where the bus leaves from so they decide to split up. While the three of them try to find the bus, we see Haydn making his way through the shopping centre. He and Sophie miss each other by moments. Louise's chat with Bobby and Marilyn is going fine but where is Nick? They are surprised by Adam turning up at the house, wearing a shirt, tie and Panama hat and introducing himself as Nick Parrish. He apologises for being late and says he had got held-up in a stakeout. Bobby is about to tell Louise there is something she needs to tell her when the real Nick comes home. Louise is less than impressed. Nick explains that he had told Bobby he was going to be there but had decided against it. He elaborates, explaining that that he grew up in a house full of kids and thought he had left all that behind when he came to Summer Bay. That is why he had decided not to come to the meeting originally. He doesn't want to get involved. He emphasises that he would back Bobby 100% if she did get a foster child though. Adam explains why he decided to pretend to be Nick. He thinks Bobby would be a fantastic foster mother and he thought Nick not being there would stuff things up for her. He is the one who should take all of the blame for what happened. Louise simply says she might get going and comments that this isn't the best of starts. Upset, Bobby goes upstairs. Haydn is about to get onto the bus when Sophie spots him and calls his name. Shortly afterwards, they're joined by Michael and Pippa. The misunderstandings are cleared up. Pippa and Michael both tell him they'd love him to stay. He agrees to hang around for a while. Back home, they celebrate the engagement. Haydn asks who is going to be the Best Man at the wedding. After winding Haydn up a little by making him think he had asked Ben, Michael asks who did he think was going to be Best Man? They toast to Haydn, the Best Man. Meanwhile, Marilyn and Nick are both full of regret over how they handled things. When Bobby comes downstairs, they try to apologise but she just acts as if nothing happened and goes out to hire a video. The next morning in the Diner, Bobby retells the events of the previous evening to Pippa, Matt and Adam.She gets a little upset and flees into the kitchen where she breaks down into tears. Pippa follows on her heels and tries to comfort her. By now she is distraught because even though she has tried to do the right thing, other people keep stuffing it up for her. Then the phone rings. Still very upset, she answers.The caller is Louise and it is quite a short phone call. It is good news for Bobby - she is going to be a foster mum after all. Cast *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Louise Scott - Elaine Hudson - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Sean Nash * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 736 (1 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 738 (3 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.